


Looking for a story.

by Luvxx1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvxx1/pseuds/Luvxx1
Summary: Help!! I'm looking for a story, not sure of plot very well.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5





	Looking for a story.

I'm looking for a story. I can't remember the full plot of it. Magnus and Alec are broken up after Magnus found out about the soul sword. Alec is struggling at the institute, Clary offers Alec her apartment in Brooklyn (I think) and Cat becomes Alec's therapist.


End file.
